Princess Sakura and the guardian
by sehifona
Summary: "Princess Sakura is trying to created a better place and better world for everyone, until one day...The fear of terriost was begun to attacked the castle without warning. Can Princess Sakura to save the mankind along with her guardian and friend?"


Title: _Princess Sakura's guardian of wolf_

By: _Kamiku's twin sister_

Chapter 1: **introduction of Princess Sakura's guardian of wolf**

-camera switch on and focus on characters

"Yo minna-san welcome to my story!

-_I walk into the stage_

"What's this story all about?"

-_Syaoran walks into the stage_

"Oi, Syaoran! I will tell you guys all about this knew story that I manage to comes up!" XD

-_Me_

-.-'

-_Syaoran_

"What's happening?"

-_Sakura walks into the stage_

"Nothing is just that she was waaay too slow to show up the story!"

-_Syaoran_

"That's mean you know!"

-_Sakura glare at him_

"I know, because you liked me that way, right?" :D

-_Syaoran ignore her glare at him_

"Anou...Eto..." ^.^'

-_Sakura and I were sweat drops_

"Never mind, you guys hate me!" T.T

-_Syaoran walks toward a corner_

"What's this all about?

-_Touya walks into the stage_

"Yeah by the way, Are you guys going to tell us what this story all about is?"

-_Meilin and others came into the stage_

"Oh what the heck forget it?"

_-Syaoran came back from the corner_

"Aa minna-san, You guys were finally showed up! I'm going to tell you guys about right now!"

-_Me_

"Hai ~desu

-_Everyone_

-Tell a summary about the Princess Sakura's guardian of wolf

-Introduction

"Princess Sakura is trying to create a better place and better world for everyone, until one day...The fear of terrorist begun to attack the castle without warning. Can Princess Sakura to save the mankind along with her guardian and friend? Or it will be destruction?

-_Summary_

"And...These one too!

-_Me_

-Tell a main character about the Princess Sakura's guardian of wolf

-Main character

"Princess Sakura is a savior the mankind whom the village was dear to them. But there was a terrify history behind of the mask that people didn't even know yet. Who is this girl? She is age 16 years old wearing a celestial robe of Priest, in other word Princess's robe."

-_Sakura Kinomoto_

"A guardian of wolf packed to came to serve a Princess Sakura and to protect her any cost of his life. But during the bodyguard, he has a falling in love with her. There is something about that boy and it was a mystery history behind of the mask that no one was able to tell his feelings. Who is this boy? He is age 19 years old wearing a warrior robe of wolf."

-_Syaoran Kamiku_

"The god of mother is a savior the mankind whom the village was looked after. She was like a god to them during world war. The legendary said, 'whoever the person pray when they were in danger, the Kamiku's twin sister will come to rescue you.' She thinks that she wasn't a god or so she thought. They call them upon a legendary hero and a god of mother. Harusaki has a mystery history behind of the mask that people didn't even know yet. She is age 25 years old wearing a mystic robe of Priest, in other word Kamiku's robe."

-_Harusaki Kamiku_

"Mystic of god is a savior the mankind whom the village was looked after. She has a mystery power of Priest that control elements more than any extraordinary Priest. Her identical sister despised that she always make fun of her. They call them upon a legendary hero and a mystic of god. Sarusaki had a mystery history behind of the mask that no one was able to tell her feelings. She is age 24 years old wearing a mystic robe of Priest, in other word Kamiku's robe."

-_Sarusaki Kamiku_

"King Touya is a Sakura's twin older brother whom overprotected his younger sister and the village was to serve him. Whenever he get in trouble, he always run toward the Kamiku's twin sister for help his quest although, he hate Harusaki guts. He had known his sister ever since she was born and the secret history. He is age 21 years old wearing a black and blue robe of king."

-_Touya Kinomoto_

"Princess Tomoyo is a Sakura's best friend and cousins whom possess her favorite cousin and the village was to serve her. Whenever Sakura went to journey, she always follows her cousin anywhere she goes along with her favorite camera to record every move her cousin had made. She is age 16 years old wearing a celestial robe of Princess."

-_Tomoyo Daidouji_

"A guardian of Priest to came to serve a King Touya and the Princess to protect them any cost of his life. But during the bodyguard, he has a falling in love with Princess Tomoyo. There is something about that boy and it was a mystery history behind of the mask that no one was able to tell his feelings. Who is this boy? he is age 19 years old wearing a dark blue and black robe of Priest."

-_Eriol Kamiku_

"That's about it! So what do you guys think about that?"

-_Me_

"Not a half bad and I think we should go with it."

-_Eriol_

"Yeah that's right!"

-_Everybody's agree_

"Oh, we had out of time. Please r&r for me, it makes me happy if you do! XD

-_Me_

"Ja ne/zhajian/see you later

-_Everybody wave at you_

"Is anybody have seen my cakes? HARUSAKI, DID YOU EAT ONE OF MY CAKES AGAIN?"

-_Sarusaki shouts at her sister_

"Uh oh looks like she done it again!"

-_Everybody's gulp_

"Hehe, oh boy here we go again."

-_Harusakis nervous_

-camera turned off.


End file.
